


Homecoming

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [34]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel come back to New York for a visit, and their first stop is the L&L.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'homecoming'.

“You hungry?” Daniel asked as they pulled up in front of the L&L.

Peggy smiled as they exited the car. “Yes, but that’s not why we’re here. I promised Angie we’d stop in when we got to town.”

She pulled her coat closed against the bitter wind. It was New York in December, after all, but Peggy had to admit she did not miss the cold. Or the snow. Or the ice. All of which they encountered in the few steps between the car and the automat’s entrance.

Daniel opened the door for her, and she stepped inside. She immediately spotted Angie standing at one of the tables, giving a male customer a refill on his coffee. Peggy thought he looked like he was complaining about something, as Angie’s mouth was set in that ‘not again’ look she got when the customers gave her a hard time.

“This coffee just isn’t up to standards,” the man said. “It tastes like yesterday’s.”

Angie tilted her head. “How would you know? You weren’t here yesterday.”

The man huffed. “Just go back and make me a new pot.”

“This is a new pot,” Angie replied. “And I made it the same way I always make it.”

It took a few beats for Angie to look toward the door, but when she did, Peggy waved. Angie gave her one of her famous Angie Martinelli smiles, the one that always lit up the entire room.

“I got new customers,” Angie tossed at the man, leaving the coffee pot on his table.

“But…” The man huffed again.

Angie rushed to Peggy, giving her a tight but quick hug. “Welcome back, English! You too, Daniel.”

“Thanks,” Daniel answered. “Glad to be back.”

“What, the palm trees and sunny weather too much for you?” Angie pointed toward the door. “I’d much rather be here in the frozen tundra.”

“It's not that bad,” Peggy said.

“You've obviously forgotten what it's like walking two blocks in it at night,” Angie quipped. “Hey, you two hungry?”

Peggy started to shake her head, but Daniel said, “Actually, I could use some of L&L’s great coffee. Maybe a bite to eat, too.”

The place wasn’t busy, but Angie led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant, away from Coffee Man and another table occupied by an elderly couple.

“How have you been, Angie?” Peggy asked, even though she had just spoken with her by telephone a few days before.

“Oh, wait until I tell you about this director I auditioned for yesterday. The guy had more hands than an octopus. He also has a new shiner, thanks to my fist. Not surprisingly, I didn’t get the part, if there was any part to begin with.”

As she listened, Peggy’s left thumb played with the week-old acquisition on her finger. She still wasn’t used to the weight of the gold and diamond ring but she was becoming more comfortable with it as each day passed.

When they arrived at the booth, Peggy removed her coat and placed it on the booth’s bench. The ring caught on one of the pockets, and she had to wiggle her hand to get it free.

Suddenly, Angie screamed, scaring Coffee Man so much he spilled coffee on himself.

Angie grabbed Peggy’s left hand, turning it from side to side. “You have news? You have news!”

“We have news,” Peggy said with a laugh, which turned into an ‘oof’ as Angie enveloped her in another hug. 

Angie then turned her attention to Daniel, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He had to steady himself with his crutch, but he managed to slip an arm lightly around her.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Angie said, an ear-to-ear smile on her face. “When is the big day? You have a date set already, right? Wait, am I in it? The wedding, I mean--”

“Angie!” Coffee Man yelled.

“Can it, Hal,” Angie yelled back. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“I need another napkin!”

“Use your ugly tie,” Angie snapped.

Coffee Man, a.k.a. Hal, huffed yet again and got out of his chair, slamming the dripping napkin on the table before stomping out.

“You just lost a customer,” Daniel said.

Angie waved him off. “He’s here every Monday and Friday like clockwork, no matter how badly I treat him. We have the best key lime pie in town.”

“I can attest to that,” Peggy said with a smile. “I’ve missed this place, though not as much as I’ve missed you, Angie.”

“Aww, you’re gonna make me cry, English.” She motioned to the table. “Sit, sit. Anything you two want. On the house.”

“We can pay, Angie,” Peggy said as she sat.

Angie shook her head vigorously. “It’s on me, and I’ll even go get it for you in the back, fresh out of the oven. Consider it an engagement gift. Frank’s meatloaf isn’t bad today, but I’d go with the beef burgundy and noodles.”

“We’ll each take one,” Daniel said, settling into the booth. “And a slice of key lime.”

Angie nodded. “Mind if I join you? I’ll have Midge come out and cover for me.” She started to walk away. “And you will fill me in. The proposal, the plans, everything!”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Peggy mumbled, giving Daniel an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “She’s happy for you.”

Peggy shook her head. “She’s happy for _us_.”

“ _Us_ ,” he repeated, taking her left hand in his right, his thumb brushing the ring. “I like the sound of that.”

She laced her fingers in his. “So do I.”

Her thoughts touched on him on one knee, her speechless for once and fumbling for the word ‘yes,’ him slipping the ring on her finger. The celebration afterwards that involved them both sans clothing. Except for her ring, of course. That stayed on.

Daniel tilted his head. “What are you thinking about?”

She hoped her sly smile conveyed exactly what was on her mind. The quirk of his eyebrow and slight tint to his cheeks told her the smile delivered its message loud and clear.

They both started as Angie came rushing to the table with three filled coffee cups. She placed each cup on the table, then plopped herself next to Peggy.

“Frank’s got a new batch just coming out of the oven. Midge said she'll plate it and bring it out.” She turned to Peggy, her green eyes sparking with enthusiasm. “Okay, out with it. Tell me everything.”

So Peggy did.

Well, maybe not _everything_.


End file.
